


(This Feeling) That My Life's Begun At Last

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in the universe of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1930203/chapters/4168161">Where My Heart Resides</a>)</p><p>It's Prince Aomine Daiki's birthday and there's only one way he wishes to spend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(This Feeling) That My Life's Begun At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where My Heart Resides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930203) by [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/pseuds/BeautifulThief), [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly). 



> This was supposed to be completed in time for Aomine's birthday but as you can see that didn't happen. orz Still, I thought I'd post what I have today and the rest will just have to follow sometime.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Aomine! Enjoy your gift, haha. :D
> 
> And as usual, special dedication to Cassie/[BeautifulThief](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/pseuds/BeautifulThief). Lookit our babies being so lovey-dovey. :3

_The Fourth, Aomine Yuri, never looked like she was built for childbearing in the first place; she was too tall and fragile-looking with hips that looked too narrow to cradle a child. She and the King had been warned that if she ever managed to get pregnant, it would be most difficult for her, might even kill her, but it seemed that Fate took no heed of the wise warnings. It didn’t take long before she was with child and while she and her husband were happy, there was of course still that fear that the child would not be able to survive. But as was characteristic of Aomine Yuri, she proceeded with quiet and formidable strength and managed to beat the odds. She carried her child to full term and most everyone thought all things would go on smoothly from then on._

_The birth, however, was as difficult as had been feared._

_On the day of the child’s birth, there was a storm. Rain fell in torrents as lightning streaked through the sky and thunder rolled and rumbled ominously overhead. The storm mirrored Yuri’s awesome struggle and as she endured excruciating pain and near crippling fear, she called to the storm to give her and her child strength, for them to get through this and live._

_And finally, as the rain fell to a drizzle and the skies calmed and quieted, Aomine Daiki was brought into the world._

_(His eyes were dark like the storm that raged as his mother gave birth to him and blue like the calm that followed soon after.)_

 

* * *

 

Daiki’s gaze was to the view outside the windows he passed as he made his way toward the dining room for dinner. It was drizzling as it had been the past few nights, the night air heavy with the scent of grass and earth, and after the hot summer that passed, this was a relief. It was cooler and it felt good not to have to worry about the stickiness of sweat under his clothes when he as much as just leisurely walked from one place to another. Rain also meant that the storms were coming as well as one other special occasion.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt a hand slip into his and he looked to the side to find Ryouta walking beside him.

Ryouta was pretty as always, that never really changed, and it was hard to miss how his cheeks were currently pink. The sight made Daiki smile and tighten his hold on the hand holding his, Ryouta’s hand, and he watched as the blush grew darker and more prominent against those smooth, fair cheeks.

“Daiki...” His name came out in a soft, embarrassed whine and Daiki laughed softly before lifting Ryouta’s hand and brushing his lips against the back of his bride’s knuckles. The gesture only earned him an unimpressed pout that was as childish as it was adorable.

“You’re laughing at me,” Ryouta stated flatly though he didn’t pull away his hand from Daiki’s gentle grip.

Daiki just held that hand closer, even shifting their hands so that Ryouta ends up holding by his arm while Daiki’s other hand secured his grip. “Just a little,” he admitted because what was the point of lying.

Those blushing cheeks puffed and for once Daiki let go of the urge to poke at one of them.

“You’re terrible.”

“I love you.”

The words flowed easily out of him, sincere and heartfelt, and the blush on Ryouta’s cheeks looked like they weren’t going to go away. Still, despite Ryouta’s embarrassment, he was able to focus on the conversation. Daiki really had to do something about that after dinner.

“I love you too but you can stop laughing at me anytime.”

Ryouta’s tone was haughty and disapproving and Daiki gave him a kiss on the cheek for it as well as the silent promise to stop laughing. At least for now.

Just because their relationship had progressed to how it was now didn’t mean that Daiki was going to give up poking fun at Ryouta when it was possible. Ryouta needed his affection and also his bullying to keep him grounded after all. Otherwise, he would be unbearable and Daiki has had enough of keeping away from him last year when they were just newly married.

The dining room was bustling when they arrived as most of the family was in attendance, including Daiki’s children. He and Ryouta found their places and immediately started to tuck in. Dinner with the family was usually a casual affair unless there were important guests present and it was lively with the many threads of conversation flowing around effortlessly.

“So, Aomine,” Shoichi suddenly spoke up, pulling Daiki’s attention to him. His eldest half brother was smiling in his usual way, seemingly pleasant but definitely sly, and Daiki couldn’t help but feel wary, “any plans on how you’ll celebrate your birthday this year?”

“Do you wish to celebrate your birthday differently this year, Daiki?” Their Father, the King, asked, looking genuinely curious at Daiki’s response. “Perhaps an actual celebration this time?”

At his question, everyone else seemed to focus on him and Daiki almost felt like he should be self conscious.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with how you usually celebrate your birthday, of course.” Shoichi added as his smile grew just a little. “’Easier on the coffers and all that.”

Daiki almost frowned. Sometimes, he really wished that Shoichi would stop being so creepy. Shaking the thought away, he focused on replying to the questions, shrugging, “Spend the day with Ryouta.”

His response was met with a ripple of approval and glee that was almost palpable. It was almost embarrassing how his Mother was smiling at him so fondly along with his Father’s other wives. Hana was practically giggling behind her hand. His Father was beaming and Ryouta himself...

...Was poking at his arm while his face resembled that of a ripe tomato.

“Are you sure that’s all you want?” Ryouta asked, his voice lowered to what was probably meant to be a whisper but Daiki was pretty sure everyone heard him anyway, “I mean, we’re already together all the time...”

Daiki just raised him an eyebrow. “And I like spending time with you. Where else would I want to be? And on my birthday for that matter?”

More giggles and Daiki really tried to ignore all the attention both of them were getting. They had become some sort of entertainment for the family lately and while Daiki knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about, the attention was still quite daunting. Instead, he focused his attention on Ryouta who looked like he would be blushing permanently.

Beside him, he heard Daichi make gagging noises and he made him stop by putting a hand over his face without even looking at him.

Ryouta had turned away from him, somehow managing to gather up his characteristic poise in the face of such gleeful attention. Daiki wasn’t that surprised; Ryouta was a professional when it came to maintaining a good public face though he had been a bit shaky with it lately.

“Then that’s what we’ll do, Your Highness,” he said with a nod as if in agreement then twisted back a bit to turn toward Daiki’s direction. Held delicately between the blond prince’s fingers was a piece of sweet fruit tart while his other hand waited just a short distance under as if to catch crumbs.

Daiki met Ryouta’s gaze as Ryouta was looking back at him then. His bride still had that blush lingering on his cheeks but he met his own gaze as he always did.

Their gazes didn’t waver even as Daiki closed the distance and bit into the food offered to him.

A lot of things had changed between Daiki and Ryouta in the year since they had wed and everyone was mostly pleased to see it.

 

* * *

 

 

(“Honestly? I would be jealous if it wasn’t kind of cloying and disgusting.”

“I think you _are_ just jealous, Shoichi.”

“Hey now...”)


End file.
